


"Carol Gets Claimed"

by blackmajikwoman85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Headcanon, Light Angst, One Shot, Porn With Plot, caryl smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmajikwoman85/pseuds/blackmajikwoman85
Summary: The "Whisperer War" is over and the residents of Alexandria have just returned home. On an early morning walk, Negan comes across a distraught looking Carol. Negan already has a strong theory about the source of Carol's emotional turmoil and decides to offer her some much-needed help
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 22





	"Carol Gets Claimed"

Negan walked the empty streets of Alexandria enjoying the cool morning breeze on his face. He and the rest of the group had just returned to Alexandria the previous night, so this was the first time he had been able to freely walk the streets as an accepted member of the community rather than the "infamous prisoner." Even Daryl had been civil to him, although they were still far from "friends." The sun was just starting to rise when Negan spotted Carol sitting on the front steps of her porch. Carol was oblivious to Negan's presence as she was lost in her own thoughts, plagued with her inner turmoil. It was all too obvious to Negan what the source of her struggle was - Daryl Dixon. It had taken Negan no time to make a read on Carol and Daryl's unspoken feelings for one another. He had noticed their constant sexual tension and Negan couldn't help but notice that Carol seemed to always be Daryl's top priority. Negan could understand Carol's frustration. She was waiting for something to happen that was not possible-for Daryl Dixon to be willing to make himself vulnerable enough to openly express any emotion other than anger. Daryl just needed a push in the right direction....a push that only Negan could give.

"Well as I live and breathe!" Negan exclaimed, startling Carol, causing her body to jolt. She gave Negan a half-hearted smile and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes hoping Negan would not notice. "Mind if I come sit with you?" Negan asked, already making his way over to her. Carol let out a sigh and gave him a nod of approval. Carol was instantly hit with a strong sense of guilt for the way that she had left Negan standing at the pike where she had placed Alpha's head. The head Negan had risked his life to bring her. She immediately wanted to clear the air. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not taking you back to Hilltop," she began. "I swear I had every intention to but I just..." Her voice trailed off and began to tremble and Negan cut her off. "It's okay... I mean, yeah I was a little bit pissed but I could tell that you were going through some serious shit-i get it," he said reassuringly placing his hand on hers giving it a squeeze. "And anyway I'm a free man chatting it up with 'Queen Badass'... So we're good." Then to Carol's surprise, Negan wrapped one arm around her pulling her right up against him. "But I can't help but think," he continued, "that there is something else that has you sitting out here looking like a high school girl who just got stood up by her prom date." Carol didn't know what to say. "Carol, I have never been good with awkward silence so let's just cut the bullshit.... What the hell are you doing out here?" Before she could respond he shot another question at her "it's not too often I see you out here without your 'boy toy' right next to you." Carol glared up at him at this reference. "You know, he continued 'Captain Sunshine'." "You mean DARYL?" Carol said sharply. Negan nodded. "Still sleeping" she replied motioning at the house next door. "He will probably be up soon though... He's never been a late sleeper." "Well I suppose I better cherish these moments then," Negan replied, shooting her a smile. "Not often I get to spend one-on-one time with you without Mr. Crossbow on your heels... Following you around like a lost puppy." It was then that Carol met Negan's gaze, once again tears in her eyes. Of all the people to discuss this topic with, she never thought it would have been Negan in a million years. But it was eating away at her from the inside - she would crumble if she didn't talk to someone...ANYONE.... Even if that person had to be NEGAN. "It's not like that with us," Carol said softly...."But maybe it could have been. When I came back from being on that boat all I could think about was her (Alpha)." Carol thought about the countless recent times that Daryl seemed like he was trying to open up to her....but she had been too blinded by her need for revenge to even notice. The thought that she had possibly snatched certain victory from her own hands countless times brought even more tears to her eyes. She couldn't hold back anymore..."he doesn't even trust me anymore " she sobbed as Negan pulled her closer, letting her cry, face buried in his chest. Finally Negan tilted her face up so she could meet his gaze, wiping her tears as he looked into her glassy blue eyes. "I didn't think Mr. Sourpuss even had any emotions until I told him that you had walked off from me at the pikes and that I did not know where you went. He looked like a man that was totally broken as we walked back to Hilltop. And do you know what he did when we got back?" Negan asked quietly. Carol shook her head 'no' in response. "He sat at that gate and waited for you to come home ALL night." Carol frantically searched Negan's eyes, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"So Carol, you gotta understand…. "See 'ole Daryl over there, he doesn't know the first thing about romance or love or any emotional shit like that. It seems to me that you have been waiting for him to make the first move on his own and you're wasting your time... Because that man does not have the first idea how to do that." Carol let out a defeated sigh, knowing how right he was. "But"..., Negan continued, "all hope isn't lost." What you need is a little help from a third party to push Daryl over that 'preverbial edge' so to speak. So what do you say, Queen Badass... You've seen me in action. For fuck's sake I brought you the 'skin Queen's' head!! Let me work my 'Negan magic'... At this point what do you have to lose?" You two obviously need help since neither one of you has made jack shit happen in a God damned decade! Carol thought about this offer for a moment while gazing off into the distance and then replied "you mean manipulate him?" Negan chuckled and said "'Negan magic' is my preferred term,. but you call it what you will… how about calling it Daryl getting the little pusb he needs to stop dicking around and claim you as his. After a short pause Carol's teary eyes locked back with Negan's..."what took you so damned long?" She said with a smile.

It was at that moment that their attention was diverted to the house next door. They could hear Daryl moving about the house, clearly awake. In only a matter of moments he would be emerging. "Now That's what I call perfect timing!" Negan exclaimed. "Now look," he said to Carol, "please just follow my lead and I'll show you how simple this shit is." Carol gave him another nod of approval. With that he pulled Carol even closer.... Maneuvering her leg over top of his- so it was nestled firmly between both of his legs, his arm still firmly around her shoulders. She resisted at first to which he whispered, "I'm not trying to get into your pants... Not saying I wouldn't want to see you unleash all that fire you have within you onto me in the bedroom... But I promised to help you get what you want. And what do you really have to lose?" Carol reluctantly relaxed allowing Negan to maneuver her body as he pleased. She soon found herself in one of the most intimate positions she had ever imagined having with this man. And with that, the door to Daryl's house swung open.

Daryl stepped out onto his front porch and instinctively glanced over at Carol's house wondering if she was up and about. What he saw stopped his heart dead in its tracks. Was that Carol.... HIS CAROL sitting on the front porch snuggled up with NEGAN?!? Watching Carol be with King Ezekiel had been torture enough….and Ezekiel was in truth an exceptional individual. But no matter how wonderful of a person Ezekiel was... Daryl had grown to despise him. Deep down, Daryl knew that he was the only one to blame for not making Carol his own years ago. But his shyness and lack of experience with women had always stopped him. He thought it was the right time when Carol came back from being at sea...but Carol's blind determination to kill Alpha, thus avenging Henry's death had put more distance between them than ever. But Ezekiel was gone now-and Alpha was dead-the war was over. Daryl really thought this would be his second chance. That's NOT to say he had planned on making his move today, but he had made a promise to himself not to wait so long that he lost her again to another. And that person sure as shit would NOT be Negan! Negan glanced up to see Daryl's eyes practically burning a hole into him and flashed Daryl that classic, devilish Negan smile. Daryl quickly stormed over to where Carol and Negan were sitting in the most intimate of poses and glared down at the both of them. "Well good morning to you too, neighbor! I see you are in your usual sun-shinney good mood," Negan said antagonistically. Carol's heart raced seeing the rage in Daryl's eyes. Could this be working? She held her breath in anticipation for what Daryl's next move would be. Negan broke the silence when he said, "couldn't just let a pretty girl like this sit out here all by herself." It was then that Negan shifted his arm that had been previously placed around Carol shoulders and slowly slid it down to her slim waist, making sure to allow his hand to lightly brush against Carol's breast as he did so. Carol experienced a moment of brief panic-thoughts racing through her mind. What if Negan had gone too far.... What if Daryl just stomped off in anger never to return?!? But her fears were immediately quieted when Daryl through gritted teeth said "I need to talk to Carol...ALONE." "I can take a hint," said Negan. "Later, Queen Badass" he said, releasing her from his embrace and flashing one more antagonistic smile at Daryl. Negan turned away smiling to himself walking down the street. He had done his job PERFECTLY! AHHHH that "Negan magic...."

"Get up!" Daryl growled at Carol as he stormed up her front porch steps and she quickly obeyed. He flung the front door open, practically shoving her inside, slamming and locking the door behind them. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs into her bedroom. Once the door was shut he slammed her up against it. "What the fuck were you doing letting that asshole touch you like that?!?" Daryl shouted, pounding his fists on either side of her in a fit of rage. She looked into his eyes letting his words wash over her. He didn't give her a chance to respond. "I should have done this a long time ago," Daryl said with more resolve than she had ever heard in his voice, "I just never seem to be able to find the words. But seeing him touch you like that....you are MINE! There I fuckin' said it! Shoulda said it along time ago. But you are mine, Carol!" Daryl said with both anger and determination in his voice. " Imma show you what I mean right now!" And with that, he grabbed both sides of the tank top Carol was wearing and shredded it down the middle like a sheet with one fluid motion, leaving nothing but her beautiful bare breasts exposed. In another quick motion he bent down and tore off both of her shoes, unzipped her pants and jerked them to the ground leaving her wearing nothing but her silk panties. He took a moment to marvel at the beauty that was Carol...her beautiful smooth skin bathed in the morning light. Her beauty and elegance took his breath away. He took a moment to search her eyes for signs of fear but all he saw was primitive lust in her icy blue eyes. That was all the motivation he needed to proceed. He picked her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and gently placed her on the bed. He stood up and tore his shirt, pants and all the clothing he had remaining on off animalistically.... All remaining was his rock hard erection. Carol couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Daryl then laid right down beside Carol on the bed moving his fingers down between her legs. "Carol, are you mine?" He whispered seductively in her ear softly as he lightly brushed his fingers over the thin fabric separating him from her womanhood. "Yes," Carol heavily breathed, gripping the sheets, her body shivering just from Daryl gently grazing over her wet panties. He loved seeing her desire him like this-knowing that the lightest touch from him was enough to have her whimpering. Daryl smiled knowing that he was torturing her but reveled in the moment. "Say it like you mean it!" he growled. "I belong to you Daryl," Carol cried, I ALWAYS have. I'll never be anyone's but yours!" Now satisfied Daryl removed her panties and parted her legs. He immediately slid three fingers deep into her feeling her wetness pool around them. He looked into her lust-filled eyes and engulfed her mouth in his, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to lightly massage her most gentle spot causing electricity to shoot through her body. He brought her almost all the way to the edge of climax, but as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers he pulled them out causing her to cry out in protest. He climbed on top of her and reassured her, as he pinned her arms to the bed like a wild predator "the first time you cum for me - I want to be deep inside you." Then he positioned himself at her already soaking wet opening and thrust his rock hard manhood into her as hard as he could stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Upon hearing her cry out, a concerned Daryl asked "am I hurting you?" "No!" Carol cried out with desperation in her voice. " I can take it! Please MAKE me take it! I BELONG TO YOU-TAKE ME!" Carol quickly felt her legs being pushed back almost to where her arms had been pinned above her head, giving Daryl the best access to her entrance. Carol felt herself consumed with both pain and pleasure as he pushed himself deep into her center, stretching her in ways she has never thought possible.. Her nails dug into his back as he pumped and thrusted into her. At that he felt her tighten around him. "Daryl...I'm going to..." She moaned. He felt the tremors shoot through her body as her eyes rolled back. "Good girl," he said " but im not done with you yet, woman," Daryl whispered. He continued thrusting and pumping into her causing her to moan and scream, climaxing yet again. Daryl knew he couldn't last much longer - and upon her third, earth-shattering climax the already tight Carol felt like a vice grip, Daryl couldn't hold back anymore. As she screamed out his name, body shaking violently, he released ten years of frustration into her core. They laid wrapped in each other's arms until nightfall ....completely spent. Daryl knew he would never let her go again. He fell asleep in her and loving arms ...so comforting and inviting. He couldn't imagine a better place to sleep than his face nestled between her breasts. She cradled him in her arms all night, not able to sleep, tears streaming down her face so happy to be finally in the arms of her lover. This was a feeling she would never forget. She knew she could die happy after having this experience but she thought to herself "God please don't take this from me... Please let me have this." 

END


End file.
